


A Desculpa Canina

by Odd_Ellie



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Ellie Stinson prefere gatos a cachorros.





	A Desculpa Canina

Ellie Stinson prefere gatos a cachorros. Ela gosta de cachorros também mas gatos só um pouquinho mais. Mas ninguém sabe disso e esse é um segredo que a menina pretende levar para o seu túmulo. 

Isso porque nos últimos meses seu pai tem lhe trazido no apartamento de Robin para brincar com os cachorros dela. 

Ellie cresceu ouvindo Marvin, Daisy e Luke chamando Robin de tia Robin, mas pra ela sempre sentiu estranho usar o mesmo termo. Provavelmente porque ela sabia que Robin e seu pai tinham sido casados no passado, ela não se lembrava do momento exato em que ela havia descoberto tal informação, era apenas algo que ela sabia. Mas ela se lembra da vez em que ela encontrou o vídeo de casamento deles, e de olhar para o rosto de seu pai na tela e pensar que ele parecia feliz e em paz e muito apaixonado. Ela nunca teve o desejo típico de crianças de pais separados de ver eles juntos, ela só via sua mãe nas férias e era difícil imaginar ela na dinâmica deles, mas ela podia ver facilmente Robin com eles. Apenas alguns dias após Ellie ter visto o vídeo de casamento ela e seu pai foram tomar sorvete no parque e eles viram de longe Robin com os cachorros, e em um impulso Ellie correu até ela e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça deles e a perguntar seus nomes. E isso acabou levando a aquelas visitas.

“Você devia comprar um próprio pra ela” 

Ellie pode ouvir Robin dizendo da cozinha enquanto ela servia um copo de vinho para o pai da menina. 

“Eu vivo em um apartamento caso você não tenha notado Scherbatsky” 

“E daí ? Eu também” 

“Um bom apartamento. Com uma grande coleção de ternos que eu não quero cheia de pêlos de cachorro. E além do mais pra que servem as ex esposas se não para prover cachorros para a prole de seus ex esposos quando requerido ?” 

Robin revira os olhos com uma irritação que todos os presentes (até Ellie e os cachorros) conseguem ver que é falsa.

Eles pedem por uma pizza e os três se sentam no sofá para assistir um filme. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, mas é a primeira vez que acontece sem Ellie ter que sugerir primeiro. 

“Qual filme ?” Ellie diz olhando o catálogo de filmes na tela. 

“O novo Toy Story seria uma boa. Seu pai chorou quando nós assistimos o terceiro pela primeira vez” Robin diz para ela conspiratoriamente. 

“Mentiras !” Barney diz.

“Barney se lembra da sua promessa” 

“Tá. Verdade. Mas até você chorou um pouco pelo que eu lembro” 

“Só um pouquinho” 

Eles não choram nesse, eles adormecem antes do filme terminar com a cabeça dela encostada no ombro dele e Ellie assiste tanto as cenas da tela da televisão quanto a que estava ocorrendo naquela sala e pensa que ela não se refere a Robin como tia Robin porque ela costumava ser casada com seu pai, e agora também porque Ellie acha que um dia ela vai ser de novo. 


End file.
